


You Need to Remind Me That I Love You

by Poison_Love_Words



Series: Give and Take [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Darcy Lewis & Loki Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Rimming, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Love_Words/pseuds/Poison_Love_Words
Summary: Thor's been away for much longer than a few months. To be honest, he wasn't quite done yet, but he was tired of doing his father's bidding and dealing with an insane sister.Loki's kept his promise and waited for Thor. That doesn't mean he's the same person Thor left. When Thor returns, it's to a person he barely knows anymore. Once more he's not the same and isn't sure if he'll ever be that person again.What happens when you've known the love of your life as the voice over the phone for longer then you knew him as the man standing next to you?





	1. We Meet Again-Part 1

Tuesday nights were typically slow at Mjolnir. The clientele was usually locals who only wanted a place to have a few drinks and forget about their day. Most were quiet, just sharing a few pleasantries before returning to their own thoughts. Steve and Bucky were regulars on Tuesdays, they would stay to have a meal with Loki before going home. Loki was almost envious of their easy banter and obvious affection for one another. It only made him miss Thor even more.

It has been two years since Thor left. Two years of scratchy phone calls late in the night. Two years of postcards from around the world. Two years of lonely nights and empty days. When he’d first learned of Thor’s father’s summons, Loki had thought it would be a few months until the other man was back. As time when on and Thor continued to get new assignments, Loki began to fear this was his new life. 

Then a funny thing happened, Loki let it all go. He realized he couldn’t change it, so he just accepted that Thor was a tinny voice on the phone and a postcard. He still loved the man and wanted him back home, but he no longer lived his life just waiting for his return. Loki smiles as Steve and Bucky head out for the night, they all agree to meet at Bruce that weekend to have a family night. 

Loki moves about the bar, cleaning, and organizing while he has the time. Darcy will probably rearrange everything tomorrow morning, but that will give her something to complain about. He chuckles to himself, as he thinks about the shit they give one another. His back is to the door as he hears it slam shut from the wind.

“Whoa cold night out there.” Loki tells the newcomer as he turns around, “Welcome to M-”

His voice cuts off as he takes in the man standing just inside the doorway. A man he hasn’t seen in two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ....? What do you think?


	2. We Meet Again-Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off a big thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments for this story. I hope it lives up to WYGMLICAF (which is being edited!). Secondly, please forgive all errors and if they are really bad let me know so I can fix them. Finally, don't hate me for this ... yeah ... anyway ...
> 
> Enjoy!!

Time stops, as Loki stares at the man he had started to think was never returning. Although they had fairly regular contact, it was always verbal; Loki hasn’t actually seen Thor since he left. It takes a few moments for Loki to look his fill while Thor stands silently in the doorway. The most apparent change is Thor’s now close-cropped hair. Gone are his long locks, in their place, is hair that looks darker but still touchable. Loki itches to find out if it’s still as soft. The new haircut adds a few years to Thor’s youthful looks. Loki gives a mental chuckle that the man finally looks close to his actual age, but he quickly sobers when he meets Thor’s eyes. 

They are the same bright blue color, and yet so different than he recalls, harder, more closed off. They are not the same love-filled eyes Loki remembers. There are also dark smudges under them, adding even more years to Thor's face. A face which is almost too stiff to be real, one that doesn’t look as if it is capable of a smile. The rest of Thor that Loki can see is the same as his memories; same tall, imposing figure. Same corded muscles that can’t even be hidden under his heavy leather jacket. Staring at Thor, it’s like that first night all over again. Loki feels awkward and clumsy; feelings he’s not experienced in quite some time. 

“You came back,” Loki whispers before he can stop the words. 

An almost unnoticeable tremor goes through Thor. Loki is only able to see it because he’s watching the other man so closely. Thor seems to settle into himself with Loki’s words. His eyes are brighter and not so haunted, and his face relaxes. Loki moves around from behind the bar, watching as years are removed from Thor’s face. As he slowly approaches the man in the doorway, he begins to see the man who went away, the man he loves.

“Hey, Imp,” Thor’s voice is rough, “I told you I’d be back.” Thor is looking at Loki like he’s finally found peace. 

That’s all it takes for Loki to close the distance between them. Thor catches him effortlessly and pulls him in close. Neither can say anything as they cling to one another. Loki feels his ribs protest as Thor holds him just a little too tight, not that he’s going to complain. Their lips find one another, the kiss is surprisingly slow and tender. Loki finds himself moaning as Thor nips at his bottom lip, he opens his mouth and welcomes Thor. Without knowing how he got there, Loki finds himself pressed against the bar. Thor is firm and real pressed against him. Hands roam over bodies that are still achingly familiar. Loki finds Thor’s hair just as soft as before, albeit too short to do more than run his finger through. 

Loki clings to Thor as his lips and teeth burn a path down his neck. Loki bares his throat in a silent plea for more. He runs his hands under Thor’s shirt, groaning at the feel of warm skin and firm muscles. Moving his hands down the hard planes of Thor’s back, Loki is all too soon lost in trying to get as close to Thor as humanly possible. He begins to wrap his legs around the other man, fitting their bodies together, when the sound of a chair scraping against the hardwood floor pulls him from the lust-fueled moment.

They pull away from one another, faces flushed and breath coming in pants. Loki looks around, thankful for the slow night, and sees that their frantic greeting was ignored by the other patrons. Gently, Loki pushes Thor away from himself to stand up. Clearing his throat with a small smile, he takes Thor’s hand into his own, “Come with me.” Loki pulls Thor down the hallway back to the office; he calls out to Nathan, the server on duty, to cover the bar. Not taking the time to wait for his response, Loki quickly shuts the door to the office and before he can do anything else finds himself pressed against it. Thor gives him a wicked smile; one which Loki is acquainted with, a smile that makes his knees weak and his breath catch in his throat. 

“I’ve been dreaming of this day since I left,” Thor’s voice is still rough. “There were many nights where the only thing that got me through to the next day was the memory of you,” His voice goes low, “memories of you spread out before me. All loose and open from my fingers and mouth. The taste and smell of you teasing me, a coveted memory I longed to make a reality again.” Thor’s eyes darken as he leans into Loki, whispering his desires into his skin. 

Loki shivers as yearning courses through him, sudden and overwhelming in its intensity. The wait catching up to him as he pulls Thor into a rough kiss; it is nothing but teeth and tongue, a battle for dominance which neither is too concerned with winning. Soon hands are once again moving under clothing. Loki runs his hands up Thor’s sides wanting to feel naked skin against his own. He begins to lift Thor’s shirt; a small sound of discomfort leaves Thor as he moves his arms to aid in removing the shirt. Loki stops his ministrations, hands sliding down Thor sides. His eyes widen as he encounters a large patch of rough cloth. 

Loki moves away, pulling up Thor’s shirt in the process. Thor tries to lower his shirt before Loki can get a good look, but Loki slaps his hands away. He lets out a shocked gasp as he finds an old and dirty bandage covering the other man’s lower abdomen.

“What happened?” Loki asks as he stares at the bloodstained covering, “Here sit down and let me get you a fresh dressing.” Loki does let Thor argue as he leads the other man to the desk chair. Thor lets out a grunt as he sits down. Loki arches a brow at him as he pulls out the med kit, “Well?”

Thor runs a hand over his face and lets out a hiss as Loki begins to remove the old bandage, “You can thank Hela for this,” he stiffens as the gauze snags on the stitches it was covering, “She may have been a bit peeved I was leaving her before our list was finished.” Thor tries to laugh but stops with a grimace.

“Norns, Thor your own sister stabbed you?! What the hell were you doing for the past two years,” Loki finds his hands shaking as he takes out fresh gauze from the kit. He takes a deep breath trying to centers himself, “Another thing, two fucking years … you’ve been gone for two fucking years!” Loki finishes taping down the new bandage and begins to clean up. He isn’t sure if he wants to go back to kissing Thor or slap him.

Letting out a sigh Loki leans against the desk and regards Thor. Now that the shock and lust have worn off Loki can begin to process the myriad of emotions Thor’s sudden appearance has stirred up. Loki isn’t sure what to feel, no that is a lie, he’s ashamed of himself. Ashamed he had given up on Thor returning. He still loves Thor, will probably always love Thor, but he had become despondent with their relationship within the past six or so months. They had been long-distance lovers for longer than they were together, and it had started to wear on Loki. After all the time he spent getting healthy and stable enough to be with someone that person leaves him, and yet he knows he’d been promised Thor wouldn’t be gone forever. Now with Thor sitting in front of him, Loki doesn’t know how to tell all of this to Thor. Struggling to find the words to communicate with the love of his life that Loki had been left feeling lost and alone for so long he’d almost given up.

Thor continues to look at Loki like he’s the only thing keeping him alive. Loki feels his heart tighten at such a raw look of need, it tears into his soul. Deciding they don’t need to have this conversation in the office Loki offers Thor his hand, “I think we need to talk. Let’s get you home.”

Thor gives Loki a smile that lights up his whole face. He cups Loki’s cheek, rubbing his thumb along his bottom lip, “Home sounds good. You can even yell at me some more, so long as you can do it from the bed.”

Loki rolls his eyes. Somehow all the time apart is unraveling, he finds all those messy and complicated feelings from before aren’t so important when he has Thor with him. He helps Thor stand up and shifts their bodies closer, “Don’t tease me, Mister. I have two years worth of yelling, raging, cuddling, and sexing to get out of my system.” He looks at Thor from under his lashes, “which really sucks for you since that little flesh wound might prevent your involvement in those last two activities.” Loki gives Thor a teasing smile with a wink.

Thor leans his forehead against Loki’s with a frustrated groan, “Imp, you’ll be the death of me,” He presses a kiss to the top of Loki’s head before whisper, “I’m sure we can figure out some way to get you sexed up.” 

Loki can’t help the snort that escapes him, “you did not just say _sexed up_.”

“Blame the 16-hour plane ride, 4-hour car ride, and an insanely hot guy being a wicked tease.” 

Loki rolls his eyes again and pulls Thor into a hug. He’s cut from his reply as a voice shouts from out in the hallway.

“Loki love! Hey, open up!” A cheerful voice calls out as light footsteps race toward the door, “You promised you’d be ready when I was done with group, and there’d be no more late nights! Come one, Nathan can close.” The voice is teasing as the owner turns the doorknob, “We need to go if we want to make it home before our sushi.” A head of white-blonde hair peeks around the door, a wide smile gracing a handsome face. The man takes in the scene before him, and his smile falters. His gaze moves over Thor and his face closes-off, “You must be the infamous Thor.” 

Loki isn’t sure what is worse, Pietro's open contempt or Thor’s look of dazed anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I'm going to start by saying Loki did not cheat. Might have come close to emotionally cheating but he never crossed that line (he knows that pain too well to inflict it on someone else).  
> Second, the next chapter will give much more detail into his relationship with Pietro.  
> Finally, in this story, I envision Evan Peter's Pietro. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	3. Emotional Roller Coaster Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor begins to see things are not as they once were. Pietro doesn't pull any punches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“You seem to have me at a disadvantage,” Thor gives the newcomer a wane grin as he holds out a hand, “Thor Odinson, Loki’s boyfriend.” Thor emphasis boyfriend, leaving no room for argument; at least that is his intention.

The man walks into the small room, seemingly unperturbed by Thor’s hostility. He ignores the offered hand as he moves closer to Loki, angling himself in the small space to stand between the other two men. He gives Loki a long look, “Looks like you have an uninvited guest. Too bad there isn’t some way to communicate with people and let them know you’ll be stopping by.” He turns to Thor with a condescending look, “Oh wait, there is, and you would know all about long-distance communication. Wouldn’t you Odinson.” Vicious sarcasm coats his words. He crosses his arms and regards Thor, “Funny how you were so good with all those random and frankly ill-timed phone calls until it comes times to share your plans. Tell me Odinson, what were you going to do if Loki wasn’t here?” 

Loki places a hand on the man’s arm and leans closer to him, “Pietro, enough. I can handle this.” His voice is soft, and Pietro glances at him with a small smile.

“Loki love, I have every faith in you to handle anything,” he looks back at Thor with a sneer, “it’s him that I don’t trust.” Pietro shifts his weight and stands a little straighter, “for someone who claims to love you, he sure has shitty ways of showing it.”

Thor feels his teeth creak as he grinds them together. He’s not sure about the dynamics of Loki and Pietro’s relationship, but he doesn’t like the easy companionship between them. Nor the obvious hatred Pietro has for Thor. A small inner voice inquires, ‘what did you expect? Loki to be physically and emotionally celibate for those years you were away?’ Thor pushes the voice to the back of his mind, not wanting to acknowledge its brutal honesty. He lets out a breath as he looks between Loki and Pietro. Thor feels his heart clench as he watches the silent conversation that transpires between the two. It hurts to see such intimacy between Loki and another man. A feeling of dread settles in the pit of his stomach. 

Feeling as if the world tilted away from him, Thor licks suddenly dry lips, “Pietro, was it?” He feels the masks he’s developed over the past two years fall into place, “Tell you what. Since it seems you have standing plans with my boyfriend, I’ll leave the two of you to them. Just after I have a few moments with Loki.” Thor knows he should feel guilty at the joy he experiences as Pietro takes a step back from him. Thor continues in a deceptively kind voice, “Then you can have him all to yourself before he comes home to me.”

His last words have the opposite effect on the other man than Thor intended. Pietro smirks at Thor, a look of glee on his face, “Okay Odinson, I’ll leave you two alone for your little chat. Hope you can handle it without miles between you,” Pietro turns his back on Thor, “I’ll head _home_ to make sure we get our dinner. See you in a few.”

Loki’s smile is soft and filled with affection, “Better hurry then Quicksilver,” Loki gives Pietro a gentle push on his shoulder before he gives a mock glare, “and don’t eat all the salmon roll this time.” 

Pietro lets out a chuckle as he pulls Loki into a brief hug, “Then you better not take too long.”

Pietro releases Loki with a quick peck to his cheek. He glares at Thor as he heads to the door, “Don’t keep him too long Odinson. You might not know this, but Loki has a tendency not to eat when anxious, and I’d hate for you to ruin his dinner.” Pietro holds Thor’s gaze for a moment before he gives a terse nod and exits the office.

The office is filled with an awkward silence as the sounds of Pietro’s footsteps fade. Loki leans against the desk with a heavy sigh as Thor sits back down. He isn’t sure what to say after that little interlude. It’s taking everything he has not to accuse Loki of the one thing he promised he wouldn’t do. 

“Stop thinking the worst of me,” Loki’s quiet voice rings out loudly as it breaks Thor from his thoughts. He looks over at the other man and is pained by the wounded look directed at him. “Pietro has been there for me since you left,” Loki’s voice turns harsh, “you might not remember this with all those secrets you were keeping, but he is Wanda’s brother. The same brother my sadistic ex-lover experimented on, something we both have in common.” Loki’s begins to pace in the small space, “and something we have healed from, together. I met him at group therapy for those with PTSD, and we bonded over the absurd self-talk the therapist wanted us to use.” Loki stops pacing as he lets out a tired sigh, “He’s been here Thor, and as tempted as I was, because trust me there were times, we’ve only ever been friends.” Loki is quiet for a time, he seems to be waiting for Thor to say something. Thor doesn’t know what to say, he’s still processing everything when Loki’s face goes dark, “Norns Thor, I shouldn’t even have to justify myself to you! What right do you have to waltz back into my life and judge me?!”

Thor gapes at Loki after his outburst, “Loki, I never meant for you to feel like I was judging you. I’m just shocked by your friend’s open resentment of me and clear affection for you,” Thor moves toward Loki and pulls one of his hands into his own, “I can’t help but be a little jealous of him.” He gives Loki a soft smile as the other man arches a brow in question, “He’s had you all to himself this entire time, and here I am up-ending your life to steal you away. I can see why he wouldn’t want me around, now he has to share you with another.” 

Thor is caught off guard as Loki wrenches his hand away with a growl. He moves around the room gathering items, “I’m not some trinket you can put away on a shelf and get mad another child picked up. I will not be your toy to pick up and play with when you see fit. He has to share me with you?! What the fuck Thor? Is that what you really think, that I’m something to be shared?!” Loki is close to shouting at the end. He turns tear-filled eyes toward Thor as he pulls on a coat, “The house should be clean and the heat on, there is a key under the dark grey stone in the back if you don’t have yours anymore.” Loki steps close to Thor, “I do love you Thor, and I waited for you, but I don’t think I can be around you tonight. Things aren’t the same as when you left, and neither am I.”

Thor tries to retake Loki’s hand, “Imp, please. Don’t leave like this. I didn’t mean for that to sound as like I view you as an object. Come on, let's go home and talk about this.” Thor’s heart breaks a little as Loki shifts away with a shake of his head.

“I’m not doing this tonight Thor. I need time to come to terms with the fact that you are actually back. I’ll come over tomorrow after we both get some sleep and we can discuss things like rational adults.” Loki turns away from him and begins to walk out of the office, “Keys to my car are in the top left desk drawer, I won’t need them to get home tonight.”

Thor doesn’t know what to feel as he watches Loki walk away before a thought strikes him, “What about Frick and Frack? Won’t they miss you if you don’t come home.”

Loki glances over his shoulder with a such a despondent look it knocks the breath from Thor, “They are home, Pietro is probably bribing them with tuna as we speak.” He keeps walking without another look back. 

A creeping numbness begins to wrap around Thor. He doesn’t know what to do with everything he’s learned. His return is nothing like he envisioned, and he blames Pietro. Loki had been ready to leave with him, prepared to begin their life together again. Until Pietro shared his venomous thoughts. Thor groans as his stitches pull as he stands up. He doesn’t feel tired despite his long trip and doesn’t want to go home to an empty house. Thinking over his options, Thor pulls out his phone and dials a number.

“Natasha, yeah I saw him this time, and it didn’t go well.” Thor listens for a moment before asking with a scowl, “Just curious, why didn’t you think it was important to mention Pietro?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was an emotional reunion. Somehow I don't think Pietro and Thor are going to be friends anytime soon. Loki might seem occ in this, but he was given a shock and does have anxiety and PTSD. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	4. Lost, Found, Lost Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki thinks over his time with Pietro. Thor remembers his life before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The air outside is biting. Loki hunches his shoulders against the wind as it slices through his layers of clothing. He barely notices where he is going as his mind is still back in the office. He stops and leans against the apartment building, not ready to see Pietro. The man he seems to have chosen over his love. 

What the hell had he been thinking? He left. He left the only man he’s ever loved. Loki thumps his head against the bricks and lets out a heavy sigh. He wants to go back to Mjolnir and tell Thor it was all a mistake, and yet he can’t. He’s not entirely sure it was a mistake. He’s missed Thor like nothing else, but he’s also come to care for Pietro. Loki cares for him in a way that is more than just friendship. Something Loki has stanchly ignored up until a few minutes ago. When he inadvertently told Thor, he’s toyed with cheating on him. This more than anything has Loki hating himself. 

Standing there in the cold Loki’s not sure he can go up to the apartment. He knows that Pietro will send out the search party if Loki is gone too long. They both are still working through issues and idiosyncrasies left over from their time with Dr. Strange.

********************

Pietro is a little too quiet at times, a bit too ready to bundle himself (and Loki) up and avoid the world. Over time Loki’s learned to let Pietro have these moments. The other man needs reminders that he is safe in his own home; he needs to feel a sense of control when he remembers having none.

Then there is the problem Loki has only shared with Pietro, he still has nightmares that can lead to days of insomnia. There are nights when Loki can’t bring himself to sleep at all; afraid he’ll wake up and be trapped again. When this happens, Pietro will sit quietly with Loki, hold his hand and let Loki squeeze it until he is lulled to sleep. On those nights, Loki pretends the hand holding his own is bigger and stronger than the slender and delicate one gripping his fingers. 

At first, Loki silently raged that it wasn’t Thor there with him. He’d been so lost and alone for those first few months. So ready to give up and just let the darkness consume him again. It felt like he was only existing, waiting to hear Thor’s voice. Each time it hurt more to have his voice and nothing else. Loki couldn’t bring himself to burden Thor with his issues, again. Thor was in his current predicament because of Loki. So, Loki swallowed all the bad, all his fears, and sleepless night, put a smile on and let Thor think he was healing. He’d taken to hiding all the ugly wrapping him up from everyone. His friends were all paring up and continuing with their happily ever after. Loki couldn’t bring himself to be the damage one, the one they had to walk on eggshells around. It was bad enough being the one single person in a sea of couples. 

Then one day as he sits in Wanda’s office unwilling to go through the motions another time, she gives him a hard look before telling him to get out. Loki is stunned by her harsh words, looking up he sees a soft smile on her face. Loki listens as Wanda tells him she can't help him, but she has an idea of how he can get the support he needs. Which is how he ends up in a support group for people with PTSD. Loki is dead set against the idea when Wanda first explains why he should attend. Some bull about broadening his circle of care, building trust with others, and meeting people who've gone through similar experiences. Loki may have laughed at that last one out loud. In the end, he goes anyway, figuring if nothing else it's something to do on a Tuesday night.

Right away Loki feels out of place. The group leader is some young college kid who apparently drew the short straw and must run the group for her internship. Ms. Burkes (as she wants to be addressed) looks about ready to pass out from fright, her brown eyes huge behind her purple framed glasses. Loki would feel sorry for her if she didn’t seem to be such a narrow-minded jerk. Ms. Burkes runs the meeting like an AA, or so Loki guesses. She talks a lot about placing your hope and future in a higher power. There is also the fact that she practically dismisses one woman’s claims of domestic abuse since it was unrealistic another woman could be abusive.

Loki is about to jump to the woman’s defense when the man sitting next to him speaks up. Up until that point, Loki had thought the man wasn’t even awake. He’d been lying there since before Loki arrived, sprawled in his chair with headphone around his neck, quietly playing Simon & Garfunkel’s ‘Sound of Silence.’ His hair was a harsh white blonde that looked almost silver, which matched the hipster look of dark jeans and a band t-shirt with goggles resting on his forehead. Loki had dismissed him right away as some runaway seeking out warmth and free food. The man slowly sits up and leans forward, staring at the group leader with an almost friendly smile. 

“It’s almost funny how you disregard Peyton’s history of abuse at the hands of a woman. When you’ve clear suffered the same,” he leans back in his chair again while giving Burkes a cold stare, “I’m guessing a mother who was more interested in her latest lover than the little girl who caused the end of a fairytale story.” The man looks at Burkes with a contemplative smile, “It’s a shame you didn’t pay more attention to Professor Lee’s class. You wouldn’t be suffering from transference and bigotry now. Well no, you’d still be a bigot, but at least you’d be one away from here.”

The man finishes with a bright smile as he stands and walks over to Peyton. He whispers a few words to her. At her nod, he hands her a handkerchief and sits back down. Everyone is at a loss for words as Burkes sits, red-faced with a murderous expression. She abruptly stands, her chair crashing behind her as she tells the group it is over and storms from the room. Once she is gone a cheer goes around the group and shouts of “Finally,” “Thanks Pietro!”, and “Why’d you wait so long?!”. 

Loki turns to the man beside him and arches a brow, “You were a bit mean to Ms. Burkes.”

The man turns and regards Loki, “Oh grasshopper, she was good tonight. Should have been here last week when she told Eric he could get over his memories of the war if only he ever found a woman to love him.” 

Loki lets out a snort, well that explains why Eric chose to speak first and share about his one-month anniversary dinner with his husband, “Bitch had it coming.” Loki finds himself saying without thinking.

“Yeah,” Pietro lets out on a long sigh, “It’s a shame I’ll have to talk to her department chair tomorrow about redoing her internship. Good thing I’m having lunch with her, but my plans for dinner are still open.” He gives Loki an easy smile. 

Loki is caught off guard, he stares at Pietro for long enough the other man begins to frown. Before Pietro gets too annoyed, Loki blurts out, “I’m seeing someone.”

Pietro's face relaxes, “Good, I’m still under repair and am only looking for friendship at this time.” He laughs at Loki’s confused look, “Seriously you just saved us an awkward conversation when you’d try to sleep with me at the end of our dinner.” Loki bursts out laughing, soon followed by Pietro.

********************

Loki smiles fondly as he remembers that first dinner and the many after it. He learned Pietro was a physics professor at the local college, and oddly enough it wasn’t until months into their friendship that he learned Pietro was Wanda’s brother. The same brother Dr. Strange used to control Wanda. That revelation help forge a stronger bond between them. They gained a new understanding of each other, one most people would never get.

Loki realizes he’s been standing outside for almost ten minutes. With a weary sigh, he moves to the door, his hands feel like ice as he pulls it open. He can hear soft music playing as he approaches the apartment door, Pietro seems to have a personal vendetta against silence. Loki smiles as he hears Billy Joel playing, their cheer-up playlist. 

Frick and Frack come down the hallway, as Loki opens the door. Loki kneels to lavish attention on his fur-babies.

“You’re just in time, Lo! Frick almost talked me into sharing the salmon roll, but I held out.” Pietro's voice carries from the living room. 

Loki shouts back as he drops his things off in his room, “Uh huh, and how much tuna has he had tonight?”

Loki changes into some sweats, dropping his dirty clothes in the laundry basket. Pulling on a sweatshirt that belonged to Thor at one point, he walks out to the living room. He finds the cats sitting on the back of the couch, bracketing Pietro who is pulling out the second pair of chopsticks.

“Here I thought we’d have an extra guest tonight.” Pietro’s voice is light, but Loki can hear the anger and relieve. 

Loki settles himself on the floor in front of the coffee table. He makes a non-committal noise as he pours some tea, “This is your home, I didn’t think it right to invite someone over without discussing it first.”

“Loki love, how many times do I have to tell you? This is your home too.” Loki doesn’t need to look up to know Pietro is giving him that fond yet exasperated look he usually has when Loki makes reference to the apartment not being his home, “Fine, if I must be honest, then it’s really Frick and Frack’s place and they are just letting us stay here so long as we feed them.” 

Loki laughs at that, feeling some tension leave him as things become more familiar. They fall into their usual dinner routine, ignoring the cats while secretly feeding them tidbits, discussing Pietro’s student’s obvious lack of interest, and business at Mjolnir. Both ignoring the incident early. Loki feels his stomach clench as he keeps looking up expecting a different head of blonde hair to be across from him.

********************

After Thor’s call with Natasha earlier he fell asleep in the office until Nathan told him he was heading out. Thor thinks over his conversation and is still confused by the whole thing. It seems Natasha had no idea about the exact nature of Loki’s relationship with Pietro. As far as she knew they were friends with a shared history. That was it. Thor drops his head back in the office chair, letting out a groan as that simple movement pulls on his stitches and the line of bruises along his back. At least Loki updated the office and got one of those lumbar support chairs. Thor smiles as he envisions Loki hunched over the desk mutter to himself. He probably hasn’t leaned back in the chair for the entire time he’s had it.

Looking around the office, Thor feels his mood softening as he sees all the pictures of the two of them. He picks up one with them each holds a costumed (apparently disgruntled) cat with wide grins. They are dressed as The Riddler and Bane while Frick and Frack masquerade as Batman and Robin. Thor swallows as he remembers Loki talking him into the whole thing, saying they’d win the office contest without issue. Too bad they didn’t take into consideration Tony’s competitive streak and ability to build elaborate cosplay outfits (the secret nerd that he is). Sadly, his Voltron beat out their dynamic foursome. Still, it was one of the best nights of Thor’s life. He again chuckles as he remembers a very drunk Tony trying to convince Jarvis to be the Shiro to Tony’s Keith. 

Thor stiffens as he hears movement in the hallway. A floorboard creaks, as quiet footsteps approach the office. Thor pulls out the knife he’s hidden, the bar closed a few hours ago, and Nathan left over an hour ago himself. Thor silently moves to the door, positioning himself so he can surprise the intruder. 

The knob turns, and the door slowly opens. Thor’s hand shoots out, and he grabs the intruder’s neck. A gasp is cut off as he pulls the man around and into a hold with his knife pressed against the man’s neck. Thor listens as the man tries to breathe and feels the shivers go through him as he encounters the blade against his throat. Thor takes a breath and stops dead; the smell of cinnamon and old books invades his senses. He drops the knife and quickly turns the man in front of him around. Loki stares at him with wide, fear-filled eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this help explain a bit of Loki's current mindset?
> 
> So I rewatched Pietro (Peter's) scenes in the movies and realized he'd have to know a lot about physics to pull off his stunts. So he is a physics professor in this fic! 
> 
> Believe it or not, Ms. Burkes is based off a real person. I had a college, social worker intern come to teach social skills in my classroom, my emotional support, inner-city classroom. She did not take into consideration the situations my student live in and ended up telling them off when they didn't understand her lesson. Needless to say, she was not welcomed back. 
> 
> Next up: Thor has many new scars, not all of them visible. Also, Loki realizes his mistakes and doesn't let pride hold him back.


End file.
